Conte de loup
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Où, quand , comment. Ses premiers pas dans cette nouvelle vie, puis dans la suivante et celle d'encore après. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que la route est loin d'être pavée.


**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici une histoire que j'ai réécrite et quelque peu étoffée par rapport à l'original. Il s'agit à la base d'un chapitre que j'ai rédigé voilà des années et qui faisait partie d'une fic aujourd'hui à l'abandon. Et je me suis dit que c'était dommage, que cette partie méritait une existence propre et donc là voilà, pas mal remaniée j'en ai peur. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ainsi. Moi je l'aime beaucoup, c'est déjà bien vous me direz ^^.**

**Sinon comme vous le savez, l'univers d'Harry Potter et les personnages qui y évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Et bien sûr je n'en tire aucun profit autre que mon amusement personnel. Et ceux de mes lecteurs je l'espère.**

**Voilà c'est dit ;-)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

.

Un jeune garçon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, parcouru de tremblements et de frissons, les cheveux plaqués sur le front par une sueur glacée, les dents s'acharnant inconsciemment sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme si seule la douleur pouvait le sortir de son cauchemar, de souvenirs bien réels qu'il revivait une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil.

.

Ses parents se disputaient, encore, son père vociférant des propos et des insultes que l'enfant de cinq ans qu'il était ne comprenait pas mais qui devaient être vraiment méchant au vue de la réaction de sa mère qui avait commencé à jeter des objets à la tête de son mari en hurlant et en trépignant.

Un vase vint se fracasser aux pieds du garçon mais le petit cri de surprise qu'il poussa passa totalement inaperçu, les deux adultes étant trop occupés à s'entre-déchirer pour remarquer la présence de leur fils sur le pas de la porte.

Bientôt le claquement sec d'une gifle retentit suivi du rugissement de son père et le petit garçon, paniqué, fit demi-tour et se précipita dans le grand couloir avant de franchir la porte en face de lui, celle qu'il avait interdiction de passer seul, celle qui le séparait du monde extérieur.

Dans sa course effrénée l'enfant ne réalisa pas qu'il désobéissait là à l'ordre ultime de ses parents.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir le plus loin possible la furie qu'était devenue sa mère et la bête sauvage qui s'était superposée à son père lors de cette dispute. Il savait par expérience que cela dégénérerait rapidement en affrontement physique, alimentés de phrases assassines dont parfois, toujours, il était le sujet.

_Un mauvais garçon, désobéissant, pas assez intelligent, fragile, distant, trop envahissant. Un enfant non-désiré. Un accident. Dont ils auraient dû se débarrasser. _

Une chose, la seule, qu'avaient en commun son père et sa mère était la conviction inébranlable que l'arrivée de l'enfant dans leur existence avait mis fin à leur vie de jeune couple heureux.

C'est cette réalisation commune qui mettait souvent fin à leur dispute, finalement d'accord sur une chose. Ils se souhaitaient alors bonne nuit comme si de rien était et regagnaient chacun leur chambre respective, passant sans s'arrêter devant celle de l'enfant qui, ses petites mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, étouffait ses pleurs et sa peine dans son oreiller.

Parfois, le lendemain, sa mère lui préparait du porridge au miel et son père lui caressait la tête, comme s'ils étaient honteux des mots vociférés la veille. Dans ces moments-là le garçon se découvrait un semblant de famille, mais cela ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps. Le temps d'un petit-déjeuner tout au plus. Et tout redevenait vite comme avant. Froid. Dur. Impersonnel. Très vite il n'existait plus. Jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

C'était ainsi que ce passaient les choses.

Mais pas ce soir.

Non !

Ce soir il avait eu soif et était descendu se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine quand brusquement la dispute avait éclaté.

Ce soir il avait vu sa mère frapper son père une lueur de folie illuminant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Ce soir il avait vu le visage halé de son père défiguré par la haine et le dégoût.

Ce soir les choses avaient pris une tournure visuelle là où seule l'audition avait joué un rôle jusque-là.

Et l'enfant courait, fuyait. S'évadait.

Déjà il franchissait le lourd portail resté ouvert et s'engageait sur le chemin de terre rendu boueux par la pluie qui tombait de façon continue depuis le petit matin, drue et glaciale. Les bourrasques de vent s'engouffraient dans la veste de son pyjamas et maintenant il était transi de froid, mais aussi violentes furent-elles les bourrasques ne stoppèrent pas le garçonnet qui continua sa course vers un lieu que même lui ignorait.

Bientôt l'obscurité gagna du terrain, déjà il ne pouvait plus voir à vingt mètres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à remplir ses petits poumons d'air et sa vision se faisait flou, ses jambes prenaient peu à peu la consistance ouateuse du coton.

Petit à petit son allure ralentit malgré lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête totalement, le souffle court et saccadé. Il se laissa tomber sur la racine d'un gros chêne qui se trouvait là, au milieu de dizaines d'autres.

Il était dans une forêt ou du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Peut-être s'agissait-il de celle dont il avait entendu parler Kélian, le fils de la voisine, Kélian que le père emmenait régulièrement pêcher ou faire quelques loisirs rien que tous les deux. Kélian qu'il entendait rire, et chahuter, et taquiner sa petite sœur, jouer avec ses copains, appeler sa mère en pleurant lorsqu'il s'était écorcher le genou. Kélian qui avait une famille qui l'aimait, Kélian dont il aurait voulu avoir la place ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Oui peut-être était-ce la forêt de Kélian.

Ou peut-être était-ce une autre. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une forêt lui, sa mère détestait tout ce qui était susceptible de salir ses beaux vêtements et son père travaillait beaucoup, oui vraiment beaucoup.

De toute façon il ne sortait jamais.

Epuisé par ses efforts et protégé de la pluie par les grosses branches de l'arbre il s'endormit.

.

Chez lui les choses s'étaient calmées, chacun vaquant à présent à ses occupations c'est-à-dire un verre de firewhiskey pour l'un et un de liqueur de salsepareille pour l'autre. Du sort de l'enfant ils ignoraient tout. Pour eux il dormait tranquillement au premier, bercé par les rêves innocents et sereins de l'enfance.

Seulement il en était tout autre. A plusieurs kilomètres de là le froid et l'engourdissement réveillèrent le petit garçon qui d'instinct se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les genoux plaqués contre la poitrine ses petits bras les enserrant vigoureusement. Son corps était parcouru de violent frissons et ses doigts et ses oreilles le brûlaient horriblement. Des petits picotements cuisants traversaient la voûte de ses pieds, là où les épines de pins avaient transpercé la peau et son gros orteil droit était écorché, sans doute la conséquence d'une rencontre inopinée avec une grosse pierre.

L'enfant, encore envahi par les brumes du sommeil, mit quelques instants avant de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Où étaient son papa et sa maman ?

Il était tout seul. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Il avait froid. Il avait peur.

Il avait la furieuse envie de pleurer, de crier, que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, que quelqu'un se soucie de lui.

Quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

Il ne voulait plus être seul.

Ça faisait si mal.

Lui aussi voulait qu'on lui sourit, qu'on le prenne dans des bras, qu'on le console, qu'on le berce, qu'on l'aime.

Quelqu'un. S'il vous plait.

Autour de lui la pluie avait enfin cessée laissant les rafales de vent orphelines. L'odorat fut le premier des sens qui lui revint, une odeur de terre et de végétaux mouillées vint agréablement lui chatouiller le nez et il se mit à éternuer à plusieurs reprises.

Puis vint l'ouïe. Le bruit d'un oiseau de proie quelque part au-dessus de sa tête le fit sursauter. Une multitude de bruits s'élevèrent alors sans qu'il ne parvienne à en deviner la source ni la provenance.

Vint enfin la vue la lune qui était finalement apparue entre deux nuages éclaira faiblement le haut des arbres, leur donnant une allure fantasmagorique, les branches s'agitant tels des spectres affamés qui semblaient vouloir fondre sur lui.

L'enfant se mit immédiatement aux aguets, guettant le moindre mouvement, la plus petite ombre.

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi.

Et alors que l'enfant commençait enfin à se détendre le silence le plus absolu s'abattit. Les oiseaux de nuit cessèrent leur cris, les crapauds leur coassement. Même l'eau du ruisseau à quelques mettre sembla décidée à stopper sa course. Seuls les hoquets de terreur et les claquements de dents de l'enfant résonnèrent dans la nuit.

Tac.

Tac.

Tac.

Soudain deux buissons à sa gauche bougèrent, s'immobilisèrent avant de s'écarter lentement pour laisser passer un chien à la taille immense. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à l'illustration qui figurait dans un des lourds grimoires de son père, celui qui lui était interdit de toucher car il allait le salir et l'abimer, et de toute façon il était trop bête pour y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

L'animal était fort, puissamment bâti, d'un pelage aussi sombre que la nuit. La taille de ses pattes était aussi grande que la main de l'enfant.

Sous le regard curieux du petit garçon le chien s'avança de quelques pas, huma l'air délicatement avant de tourner tranquillement sa tête vers lui, les yeux ambrés de l'animal rencontrant ceux chocolat de l'enfant.

Comme il l'avait vu faire quelques fois dans le parc l'enfant tendit la main afin de permettre à l'animal de le renifler. Celui-ci s'avança alors en trottinant, souple et gracieux, la langue pendante, les oreilles dressées et la queue se balançant de gauche à droite et inversement. Arrivé près de l'enfant il posa délicatement sa tête contre la main tendue laquelle se mit à caresser la douce fourrure du chien.

L'enfant éclata d'un rire joyeux, il se sentait bien il avait enfin quelqu'un là pour lui, quelqu'un qui au lieu de le repousser comme tous les adultes autour de lui acceptait, recherchait sa compagnie.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, puis l'animal poussa un jappement et fit un bond de côté dans une attitude joueuse. L'enfant se pencha alors pour ramasser un morceau de bois et le jeta au loin.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne semble se lasser. L'enfant riait de plus en plus. Oui il était heureux. Il venait de se faire un ami, peut-être même un protecteur qui le défendrait contre les dangers et les animaux sauvages qui vivaient dans la forêt si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il aurait été un adulte ou au moins quelques années plus âgé qu'il aurait su. Le bonheur ne durait jamais, pas pour les gens comme lui qui n'auraient jamais dû naître dans cette vie pour commencer, ces personnes qui étaient dites accidentelles, qui étaient maudites par le destin dès leur première respiration.

Mais il était un petit garçon de cinq ans, innocent, confiant malgré les trahisons dont il faisait l'objet. Il connaissait la violence des mots, le mépris, le rejet et la colère dirigé contre lui. Il savait que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, qu'une part d'eux souhaitait le voir disparaitre. Il savait déjà que le monde n'était pas juste, que tous ne naissaient pas avec les mêmes chances.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait était la ruse et la méchanceté à l'état pure. Il ne connaissait pas la tromperie, ses parents avaient toujours été honnête avec lui. Pour lui un arbre était un arbre et un chien un chien.

Aussi parce qu'il était vraiment malheureux dans sa vie, parce qu'il se sentait très seul, parce qu'il était trop petit pour se poser des questions il accepta sans réticence ce qui lui était offert.

En l'occurrence ce nouvel ami.

Et il jeta le bâton. Le récupéra. Et le jeta de plus belle. Il courait, sautait, roulait dans la mousse avec l'animal.

Il était vraiment heureux.

Il s'amusait comme un fou.

Pauvre fou.

L'animal lui sauta une nouvelle fois dessus. Comme des dizaines de fois avant.

Mais quelque chose avait changé, ce n'était plus pareil.

Il se retrouvait maintenant nez à nez avec l'animal dont l'haleine fétide lui picota les narines. Les yeux mordorés de la bête avaient perdu de leur douceur, ils semblaient rire et se moquer, ils n'étaient plus que malice et cruauté.

Et il ne pouvait plus bouger. L'animal l'en empêchait. Il pesait de tout son poids sur ses jambes et sa poitrine. Il essaya de se dégager en tapant doucement d'abord puis avec plus de force contre le poitrail, contre l'échine de la bête. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ses petits poings n'étaient pas assez puissants. Et l'animal le regardait toujours. Ses babines étirées dans un rictus amusé.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi !

Pourquoi son ami lui faisait-il ça ?

Ne s'étaient-ils pas amusés jusque-là ?

Ne l'aimait-il pas ?

Etait-il comme ses parents et les autres membres de sa famille finalement ?

Des crocs saillants jaillirent soudain de la gueule de la bête, non, du monstre, dégoulinants de baves sanguinolentes et immédiatement le visage haineux de son père lui revint en mémoire.

Une atroce douleur à l'épaule fit hurler l'enfant qui s'évanouit presque immédiatement sous la souffrance, avec une seule question en tête : pourquoi ?

.

.

Brutalement Remus se redressa sur son lit, glacé par la terreur et une douleur fantôme persistante. Instinctivement il porta la main à son épaule. Là où se trouvait le sceau de l'ignominie, la preuve de l'abomination qu'il était devenu.

Là était la marque révélant la perversité du lupus qui aime jouer avec sa proie, même si celle-ci n'est âgée que de cinq ans.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de le laissait en vie le condamnant à une vie de pariât il ne l'avait jamais su.

Il fut retrouvé trois jours plus tard par des gardes champêtres, le corps ravagé par la fièvre, en proie au délire et aux hallucinations. Sa condition de lupus-en-devenir le conduisit immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste au service des créatures dangereuses.

De son séjour là-bas il n'en gardait que des bribes, celles du petit garçon qu'il était appelant au secours des parents qui ne vinrent jamais le voir, le laissant seul affronter la souffrance et la maladie. Celles des médicomages aux yeux emplis de pitié ou de mépris qui se terraient dans un mutisme absolu lorsqu'ils lui administraient les soins avec brusquerie. Et puis le chaud se succédant au froid, la sensation de soif inassouvie peu importe le nombre de verres d'eau consommés, les gémissements plaintifs et les hurlements inhumains qui lui parvenaient des chambres voisines, la faim qui le tenaillait et lui retournait le ventre, et la douleur sourde, terrible, insoutenable à son épaule gauche, laquelle était grossièrement bandée et immobilisée à l'aide d'un vieux linge.

Mais plus que tout c'était la peur dont il se souvenait clairement, celle de l'ignorance, de l'inconnu, de l'abandon. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui allait lui arriver, ou il se trouvait. Et toujours ce silence, ce refus de communiquer, de s'exprimer en sa présence. Les grandes personnes le fuyaient, le laissant seul avec ses questions, avec ses peurs.

Seul.

Et il avait finalement été libéré, après dieu sait combien de temps. Mais pas avant qu'un membre du ministère ne soit venu le voir, pas avant qu'on lui ait apposé un tatouage en forme de code barre sur l'épaule, la droite cette fois. Il était dangereux, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui non plus, ses parents étaient partis. Il irait dans un endroit spécialement conçu pour lui. Où il ne représenterait aucunes menaces pour autrui.

Il n'avait pas compris. Personne ne lui avait rien dit.

Quelques jours plus tard vint la pire expérience de sa vie.

Il avait cru sa dernière heure venue.

Il avait cru devenir fou.

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il se tordait dans tous les sens mais la douleur ne faisait que grandir. Ses organes semblaient se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui, ses os craquèrent, se brisèrent les uns après les autres. Ses muscles s'étirèrent jusqu'au point de se rompre. Ses poumons étaient en feu, son cœur se contractait.

Il avait mal.

Il avait si mal, encore plus que lorsque le monstre l'avait mordu.

Il mit longtemps à perdre connaissance, quelque chose, une force l'en empêchait, le contraignait à subir cette torture dans sa quasi-totalité.

Finalement il fut appelé par les ténèbres, mais pas avant d'avoir entendu un horrible rire s'élever dans la pièce, dans sa tête. Et deux mots : _enfin libre_.

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard. Il faisait déjà jour, la lumière perçait à travers les carreaux. Il était allongé sur un lit. Il était bandé de partout.

Et il avait toujours mal.

Il était toujours seul.

Il se mit à pleurer, à supplier, que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer, vienne le sauver.

Et encore une fois ses prières étaient restées sans réponses, personne n'était venu à ses côtés. Il ne demandait pas qu'on lui tienne la main, qu'on caresse les cheveux ou qu'on lui lise une histoire.

Il voulait juste qu'on lui explique ce qui lui arrivait. Et pourquoi il était presque toujours enfermé.

Il voulait juste quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Et les mois avaient passés, puis les années.

Et il traversa la même agonie plusieurs fois, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la porte de son cachot s'ouvre et qu'une femme à la mine sévère ne vienne s'agenouiller devant lui et d'un geste plein de douceur lui écarte les cheveux des yeux.

Cette femme qui lui sourit. Cette femme qui semblait tellement triste.

Furieuse aussi, mais pas contre lui comme il le comprit très vite lorsque d'une voix calme elle lui demanda de venir avec elle, que tout était fini, et lui tendit la main.

Main qu'il ne saisit pas, pas sans encouragement et après de longues minutes de silence. Le monstre aussi s'était montré gentil, au début. Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur, cela faisait si mal, si mal. Mais elle ajouta ses mots qu'il n'espérait plus : viens avec moi et je répondrai à tes questions.

Et il l'avait suivi.

C'était sa première rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall. Mais il ne connaîtrait son nom que bien plus tard. Pour l'instant c'était la Femme.

Et patiemment, avec des mots simples elle lui expliqua.

Et il accepta ses réponses sans même sourciller, sans la moindre parcelle de peur. Juste de la honte.

Il savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. En lui.

Un monstre. Qui ne se réveillait qu'une fois par mois, lorsque la lune était pleine.

Oui il était dangereux mais juste à ce moment-là. Le reste du temps il était un petit garçon comme les autres.

Comme les autres.

Alors pourquoi s'est parents étaient partis ?

Pourquoi les adultes qui l'avaient soigné l'avait-ils tous traités ainsi ?

Pourquoi était-il enfermé dans cette pièce s'il était inoffensif.

Ils avaient posé ces questions.

Et la Femme l'avait regardé longuement avant de lui répondre presque sévèrement : parce que les gens sont ainsi. Ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne maitrisent pas.

Il n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi avaient-ils peur ? Ils étaient bien plus grands que lui, ils savaient utiliser la magie. Ils lisaient des livres pour être plus intelligent alors pourquoi agissaient-ils aussi bêtement ?

Peut-être comprendrait-il quand il serait plus grand.

Mais pour l'instant il se satisfait de ce moment.

Il n'était plus seul.

Et plus important encore la Femme ne le repoussait pas. Même s'il n'était pas normal. Parce qu'il ne l'était plus.

Après quelques jours passés ensemble où il reprit des forces, retrouva l'appétit, elle l'accompagna dans une grande demeure en pierre entourés de lierre et de chèvrefeuille autour de laquelle courraient des enfants, jeunes et moins jeunes, sous le regard amusé des adultes.

Qu'était-ce cet endroit ? avait-il demandé timidement.

Un lieu qui accueillent les enfants de la rue, les délaissés comme lui, lui avait-on répondu. Il y serait bien. C'était son nouveau chez lui.

Et après lui avoir promis de revenir aussi souvent qu'il lui était possible la Femme était parti.

Elle aussi.

Il s'était senti trahi par son départ et il en avait hurlé de dépit. Il avait réouvert son cœur malgré son bon sens, s'était attaché à cette personne qui l'avait sauvé et une nouvelle fois il avait été abandonné, laissé de côté. Il lui avait fait confiance. Comme avec le lupus. Et encore une fois il avait été blessé, durement.

Et il s'était renfermé, avait refusé de se laisser approcher par les adultes qui pourtant essayaient apparemment à leur tour de l'aider. Il avait systématiquement repoussé les tentatives de contact des autres enfants. Il s'était muré dans le silence, s'était enfermé dans sa colère contre le monde entier, contre la vie elle-même. Plus jamais il ne permettrait à quiconque de le blesser. Il n'était pas heureux de se comporter ainsi mais au moins cela lui éviterait d'être infiniment plus malheureux à l'avenir.

Et les transformations continuèrent. Tout aussi douloureuses mais au moins il savait ce que c'était maintenant, il ne craignait plus de ne plus jamais se réveiller, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire, il désespérait de ne pas en mourir.

Il était devenu un enfant amer et sombre. Qui ne riait jamais, qui ne rêvait plus. Il se contentait de s'assoir et de regarder le monde tourné et évolué. Il ne se posait plus de questions, il n'attendait plus rien des autres sauf qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il regrettait presque le cachot d'où l'avait sorti la Femme là-bas il était bien plus libre qu'ici, là-bas il ne se savait pas monstre, il avait encore un semblant d'espérance.

Très vite il perdit l'usage de la parole, à cause du manque de pratique ou parce que les hurlements qu'il poussait lors des transformations avaient fini par lui endommager la gorge. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins les grandes personnes avaient arrêté avec leurs questions incessantes, elles étaient devenues silencieuse à leur tour.

Et la Femme avait fini par revenir, comme elle avait promis. Et elle avait été déçue, contrariée par son manque de progrès, par sa régression. Elle avait tenté de lui parler mais il l'avait ignoré. Il lui en voulait. Elle lui avait mentit. Elle aussi le trouvait dangereux, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé derrière elle ?

Et sa vie continua ainsi.

La quatrième fois qu'elle était venue elle n'était plus toute seule. Elle était accompagnée par une autre femme, une médicomage d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Et qui venait là pour lui. Et il s'était enfui. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les souffrances qu'il avait subi aux mains de d'autres médicomages, avant, dans cet hôpital, le mépris et la haine à son égard.

Et malgré ce qu'il aimait croire il n'était pas immunisé contre la douleur d'un nouveau rejet, contre les paroles mauvaises et l'ignorance délibérée.

Mais surtout il en voulait à la Femme, il lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir amené l'autre personne avec elle. C'était comme si elle le trahissait une nouvelle fois. Il ne l'avait plus pour lui tout seul. Comme avant. Et il les aimait ces rencontres en tête-à-tête même s'il refusait de le reconnaitre complètement. Il avait la sensation de lui être de quel qu'importance.

Il avait fui, mais ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, il avait tout de suite était rattrapé.

Puis relâché tout aussi rapidement. Ses assaillants semblaient terrifiés. Par lui. Il les entendit murmurer entre eux, cela avait avoir avec ses yeux et la lueur doré qui les animait.

Et il sentit brusquement une bouffée de puissance monter en lui, son esprit être possédé par la fureur et la haine. Contre la Femme et l'autre femme, contre les personnes qui l'encerclaient et tentaient de la calmer.

Mais ça ne faisait que l'énerver davantage.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait attaquer, détruire, déchirer, éliminer. Il voulait apporter le chaos et la douleur, et la mort.

Ses sens semblaient être saturés par de nouveaux stimuli. L'odeur caractéristique de la peur, amère et oh combien appétissante. La vue d'une artère qui palpite rapidement, le battement sourd et puissant de cœurs qui s'emballent, le léger mouvement en arrière de ces hommes qui font pourtant le double de sa taille, ces hommes qui semblent sur le point de prendre la fuite telle des proies devant un prédateur. Ou un monstre.

Et il se sent bien. Il se sent en position de force pour une fois. Il est celui qui est maître, qui décide, de la vie, de la mort. Il est celui qui apporte le malheur.

Il est … il est … il est subitement immobilisé. Il ne peut plus bouger. La femme tient en main un morceau de bois, une baguette, et le pointe vers lui.

Et il se met à grogner, à menacer du regard.

Il est fou de rage. Il n'arrive pas à s'échapper lui le prédateur capturé par ces faibles créatures à deux pattes.

Il voit les lèvres de la femme s'entrouvrir et des paroles dont il ne comprend pas le sens être prononcées. Et brutalement il se sent étrangement détaché, de son corps, de ses émotions, de son être.

Il se sent être porté, être déposé sur un lit.

L'autre femme de tout-à-l'heure, la médicomage se penche au-dessus de lui et agite sa baguette vers lui. Il la voit se concentrer, écarquiller les yeux, se tourner vers la Femme, visiblement mécontente, échanger quelques paroles avec elle, puis retourner son attention sur lui. Il la voit secouer la tête avec tristesse, recommencer à bouger sa baguette et il se sent brutalement empli d'une agréable chaleur. Les contractures qu'il ne se savait pas avoir disparaitre. Ses muscles se détendre. Il se sent léger, détendu. Et fatigué, mais une bonne fatigue. Et il n'a pas peur de s'endormir, pour une fois, il se sent rassuré et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Un flacon est porté à ses lèvres et il en boit le contenu sans se poser de question. Il se sent bien et ne veut plus jamais quitter ce cocon. Les dernières choses qu'il voit avant de fermer les yeux sont les visages des deux femmes qui le regardent avec douceur et sympathie.

Et il rêve. Il rêve de bras qui l'entourent, de rires, de chansons, d'amour et d'attention.

Et il se réveille.

La Femme est là, assise sur une chaise.

Elle ne lui tient pas la main. Mais c'est pas grave.

Elle est là.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Elle ne l'a pas abandonné.

Elle est toujours là malgré sa monstruosité.

Les larmes s'écoulent doucement le long de ses joues.

Elle lui parle. Sa voix est amicale, presque tendre. Est-ce que c'est ça que les autres enfants de la maison appellent douceur maternelle ? Il ne sait pas, mais il aime ça.

Et elle reste là.

Elle lui parle de son monde à elle, de l'école où elle enseigne. Elle lui parle des savoirs que l'on y dispense, des aventures que l'on y vit, des amitiés durables que l'on s'y fait.

Elle lui dépeint cet univers magique dont il rêvait naïvement lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Où personne n'était seul, ou tout le monde avait de l'importance peu importe ses origines.

Elle lui décrit le bonheur qu'il recherche depuis toujours.

Mais surtout elle lui dit que s'il le souhaite une place l'y attend, dans quelques années, lorsqu'il aura onze ans.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit la croire. Les doutes le saisissent. Il a cru en elle, une fois, et elle est partie. Elle est revenue aussi. Mais est-ce que ce sera toujours le cas ?

On ne peut pas faire confiance aux grandes personnes. Elles ont trop à penser, à vivre, à faire pour se préoccuper des enfants, surtout d'un aussi monstrueux que lui.

Et puis pourquoi fait-elle tout ça ? Que recherche-t-elle ? Elle ne semble pas mauvaise, ni perfide. Mais personne ne donne gratuitement, de bonté de cœur. Les adultes ne sont pas bons par nature. Ils sont cruels, violents, égoïstes ou lâches mais jamais bons.

Mais peut-être la Femme est-elle différente. Après tout elle l'a sauvé. Deux fois. De cette prison, et de lui-même, la veille.

Aussi se fait-il la promesse d'y réfléchir plus tard. Longuement. Il ne veut pas se précipiter. Il a appris la patience, c'est devenu une seconde nature. Il va réfléchir. Et il va déjà tester ici, dans cette maison des délaissés. Un pas à la fois. Voir ce que se passe lorsque l'on baisse un peu sa garde.

.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait durant les trois années suivantes. Il a réappris à parler mais surtout à communiquer. Il n'est pas devenu le plus bavard ni le plus démonstratif loin s'en faut, il n'a pas appris à partager, à échanger, même avec la Femme, mais maintenant il peut vivre avec les autres sans trop avoir à se cacher, même s'il aime toujours autant ces moments de solitude qu'il s'octroie de temps à autres, mais de plus en plus rarement.

Il sent que ça contrarie le monstre en lui, cette humanité qu'il retrouve un peu plus chaque jour. Et il le lui fait savoir. Les transformations sont de plus en plus douloureuses et ses membres, sa poitrine bien plus lacérés qu'avant lorsqu'il se retrouve son corps le lendemain.

Mais il continue.

Et un jour il reçoit cette lettre tant attendue.

Lui, Remus Lupin, est admis à Poudlard pour la rentrée à venir. Sans que sa condition ne pose un quelconque problème, des dispositions ont été prises.

La Femme n'avait pas mentit.

Et il en aurait pleurait de joie.

Après des années de misère et de maltraitance, de noirceur et de désespoir il touchait enfin son rêve du bout des doigts.

Et le trajet en train quelques semaines plus tard est une aventure à lui tout seul. Il regarde par la fenêtre, regarde les paysages qui défilent, les monts vallonnés, les cascades et les lacs illuminés par les rayons dorés du soleil, ces étendues sauvages qui semblent avoir su conserver leur pureté, leur magie. Il a l'impression de traverser un autre monde même si c'est stupide. Ça a toujours été là, c'est juste lui qui ne l'était pas.

Deux autres garçons partagent le compartiment avec lui. Ils semblent turbulent, un brin farceur et extrêmement vivant. Eux aussi semblent impatients et selon leur dire ils veulent profiter de chaque instant pour s'amuser, clamant qu'on ne vit qu'une fois.

En ça ils se trompaient. Il avait déjà deux vies derrière lui. La pré et la post rencontre. Avec le lupus. Et il entamait sa troisième, enfin il l'espérait.

Les deux garçons, après avoir tenté de lier connaissance avec lui, étaient vite passés à autre chose, le laissant à sa contemplation et à ses rêveries.

L'arrivée au château et plus tard dans la grande salle à manger lui avait également semblé surnaturelle. Tout ce que la Femme avait pu lui dire ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Pas même un petit peu. Tout était si vaste, si lumineux et fantastiques.

Il en eut le souffle coupé.

La Femme était là elle aussi, le visage stricte, le maintien droit et figé, et elle regardait les enfants s'installer avec sévérité. Elle ne souriait pas comme les autres adultes et en particulier le vieux monsieur à la longue barbe et aux yeux pétillants qui se présenta comme le directeur de l'école, le Professeur Dumbledore.

Il continua à regarder avec émerveillement le plafond changer continuellement de forme et d'aspect, les chandeliers virevolter, les spectres traverser les voûtes, se poursuivre, tenter d'effrayer les premières années comme lui. Il tenta de graver cela dans sa mémoire au cas où cela ne durerait pas. Au cas où il y aurait eu une erreur et que la lettre était destinée à un autre Remus Lupin.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé il vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à trois pieds tandis qu'on lui plaçait un drôle de chapeau sur la tête. Il retint son souffle, ses mains tremblaient. Ils allaient découvrir leur erreur, le monstre en lui allait être démasqué.

Et soudain une voix puissante s'écria : Gryffondor.

Et il cligna des yeux. Il décrispa ses mains posées sur ses genoux et respira. Il avait été accepté. Il était élève à Poudlard. Il allait devenir un sorcier.

Et il rejoignit sa table, ses jambes le portaient à peine, l'émotion était trop importante.

Il était accepté.

Et il était dans sa maison, à Elle.

Elle qui s'appelait McGonagall.

Elle qui était professeur de métamorphose et l'adjointe du vieux directeur.

Il était dans Sa maison.

Ainsi que dans celle des deux garçons du train.

Et ça c'était moins bien.

Comme il allait le découvrir après coup.

James Potter et Sirius Black.

Deux garçons qui adoraient par-dessus tout fourrer leur nez partout, déterrer ce qui était dissimulé et qui aurait mieux fait de le rester.

Deux garçons qui ne supportaient pas de ne pas tout savoir, de ne pas tout connaitre, qui le prenait comme un défis ou un affront. Souvent les deux.

Deux garçons qui partageaient son dortoir.

James Potter et Sirius Black.

Ces insupportables empêcheurs de tourner en rond et dont la simple existence menaçait son rêve.

Ces deux lionceaux qui croyaient tout pouvoir encaisser, tout pouvoir accepter, qui ne connaissaient pas la peur – d'après eux.

Ses inquisiteurs en devenir qui après avoir remarqué ses disparitions répétées avait commencé à lui porter un certain intérêt, lui le timide et réservé Lupin, celui que l'on surprenait toujours un livre à la main ou assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, sur la branche d'un arbre, perdu dans ses pensées. Remus Lupin l'éternel rêveur, calme et posé, incapable de la plus petite mauvaise pensée, pacifiste jusqu'au bout des ongles. S'ils savaient.

Et ils le sauraient bientôt s'il ne redoublait de vigilance, s'il ne prenait pas davantage de distance.

James Potter et Sirius Black.

Ces deux cauchemars sur pattes qui avaient fait revenir ses propres cauchemars.

Ces responsables de fin du monde – le sien du moins– qui heureusement avaient le sommeil lourd et ne semblaient pas conscient des nuits agitées qu'il traversait par leur faute.

Et il les maudit.

Pour lui faire ça.

Pour réveiller une peur atroce qu'il pensait avoir laissé sur le quai d'une gare.

Pour réveiller le monstre en lui qui pouvait sentir son mal-être et son angoisse et s'en abreuvait, les alimentait, reprenant ainsi des forces.

C'était une histoire de quand et non plus de si maintenant, il en avait l'infime conviction. Et il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là. Quand le château de carte s'écroulerait et la mystification serait découverte.

Un mouvement de haine et de dégoût à son encontre, des langues acérées, des poings dressés, de nouvelles accusations, une nouvelle exclusion, peut-être même la prison.

Il ne savait pas.

Mais il s'en doutait.

Et la Femme ne pourrait rien y faire, elle ne le sauverait une troisième fois.

Elle l'avait prévenu. Il devait se montrer prudent. Personne ne devait savoir.

Les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Et il perdrait tout.

Et de ça il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre.

Il ne voudrait sans doute pas s'en remettre pour être honnête.

Peut-être alors laisserait-il le monstre en lui le détruire tout-à-fait.

Peut-être deviendrait-il cette menace que tout le monde redoutait, une bête monstrueuse et cruelle qui prend plaisir à chasser les petits garçons égarés dans la forêt.

Beaucoup de peut-être. Pour une seule certitude.

A cause de ces garçons il était bien plus effrayé par les heures de la journée qu'il passait sur le qui-vive, sur la défensive, à craindre un potentiel avenir que la nuit lorsqu'il cauchemardait.

Et il leur en voulait.

Ils lui avaient entaché son merveilleux rêve.

Alors oui il les détestait comme jamais personne auparavant. Pas même ses parents. Pas même le lupus responsable de tout ça.

Il détestait James Potter et Sirius Black.

Et parfois il lui était difficile d'empêcher ses yeux de ne pas briller d'une lueur mordorée. Parfois un grognement sinistre s'échappait de sa gorge et il parvenait tout juste à le dissimuler derrière une quinte de toux.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passerait s'il était découvert, mais il ne se laisserait plus faire calmement.

Il était un monstre.

Il était un enfant.

Il n'était pas une vieille serpillère que l'on laisse derrière après l'avoir utilisé et malmenée tout ça parce qu'on n'aime pas les secrets.

Ils verraient.

Il leur montrerait.

Et Elle ne pourrait pas Les sauver non plus.

Ils étaient en train de devenir ses Ennemis.

Et le loup en lui n'aimait pas ça. Et il commençait à le rejoindre sur ce point.

Alors ils verraient, oui !

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**S'il-vous-plait j'ai besoin de savoir ^^ !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Est-ce l'image que vous vous faisiez de Lupin petit ? De comment s'était déroulé sa rencontre avec Mister Lycan ? De ce qui s'en suivit ?**

**Je tiens à m'excuser cependant auprès des puristes car mon récit est assez différent de ce que relate JK Rowling. De même le personnage de McGo que j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop OCC. **

**Voilà.**

**Tite review?**


End file.
